Chroniques d'une groupie fini
by Nyctangel
Summary: Dur dur la vie de groupie, en plus personne ne m'aime, snif. Les aventures d'une groupie de Cinema Bizarre Parodie, à prendre au second degré! Et surtout gros délire Peux s'appliquer a des groupies d'autre groupes Ex: Tokio Hotel


Voilà, c'est partie d'une délire msn avec une copine, c'est un peu pour se moquer des groupie un peu trop groupie. Mais bon, c'est surtout une grosse parodie!

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir! ;)

L'abus de CB est mauvais pour la santé: Chronique postume d'une groupie fini.

Bonjour, je m'appelle K et je suis ce que certain de vous pourrais qualifier de ''Groupie'' mais je sais que l'amour que je porte a CB, communément appelé Cinema Bizarre est tout ce qu'il a de plus pur.

Je passe mes jours a parler d'eux, a regarder des vidéos d'eux, ainsi que des photo d'eux. Je sort de ma maison seulement pour aller les voir en concert, je ne me lave pas pour faire des économies puisque je ne travaille pas, quand je me lave c'est quand je vais les voir en concert pour leurs faire une bonne impression, car mon rêve est de les épouser, TOUS!

Je possède toutes les choses concernant CB qu'il est possible de posséder. Que ce soit des vêtements, des poster, des cadran. Je possède 7 ensembles de lit, une de Strify, un de Kiro, une de Yu, un de Shin, un de Luminor, un de Rom3o, et un de tout le groupe, je dors dans un ensemble différent à chaque soir.

Cela fais maintenant presque 5 mois que je ne les ai pas revu en personne, ils n'ont pas prévu de revenir dans ma ville pour le moment et j'ai dilapidé tout l'héritage de ma grand-mère pour acheter mes ensemble de lit, je ne peux donc pas aller en Europe les voir, je suis si malheureuse.

Cela fait maintenant 7 mois qu'ils ne sont pas venus par ici, ma vie est vide de sens sans eux et je meurs a petit feu, en attendant je survis en époussetant à chaque jours mes cadran, cadres et autres objet de CB.

Aujourd'hui, après 7mois et 1 jour ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai accidentellement cassé un de mes cadran de CB (Celui avec Shin dessus) en l'époussetant, un faux mouvement du au taux d'alcool dans mon sang peut-être, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir souillé Shin ainsi, la pauvre créature que je suis dois s'éliminer au plus vite.

Je suis sur le pont d'un autoroute, prête a me jeter dans le vide, espérant ainsi racheter mon outrage envers Shin. Adieu mes Cinema Bizarre chéri, nous nous reverrons dans l'autre monde! Je suis a deux doigts de franchir le point de non-retour quand un grand camion passe a deux pas de moi, je ne l'aurais guère remarquée s'il n'y avais une affiche de CB géante sur le camion, mon Dieu serais je en train de rêver!! O.O Ils annoncent un concert surprise dans ma ville dans même pas deux mois! Bon sang, ma carcasse dois survivre d'ici là, c'est un signe du destin, attendez moi mes amours, je vous doit tant!

Le concert est maintenant dans 2 semaines, j'ai tellement hâte, je ne tient plus. Les filles du forum CB où je suis inscrite on très hâte aussi mais leurs impatience est ridicule comparée a l'engouement dont je fais preuve, aaaah, deux semaines, c'est tellement long! Je patiente comme je peux en contemplant les 23 billets de concert que j'ai achetée. Bien sûr je vais seule au concert mais ainsi ce seront 22 gêneuses en moins et cela me donnera plus de chance pour voir mes amours, quel dommage que je n'ai pu acheter plus de billets. 

HOURRA! Le concert est dans une semaine, aujourd'hui j'ai prise toute ma journée pour me laver bien comme il faut, c'est peu dire, j'ai pris 34 bain aujourd'hui, les 24 dernier étant a l'eau glacée par manque d'eau chaude. En ce moment cela fais 15 heures en ligne que je décide quoi mettre pour le concert, il faut absolument qu'ils me remarquent, sinon je devrais encore attendre pour les épouser.

Cela fais maintenant 3 jours que je ne dors plus, mais au moins j'ai trouvée les vêtements a mettre pour le concert, je me maquille maintenant pendant 6 heures et je me rend a la salle de concert, après tout, le concert est dans 4 jours, cela passe si vite.

Cela fais une semaine que je n'ai pas dormi et quatre jours que je suis en file devant la salle de concert, la salle ouvre dans une heure et plusieurs fans attendent leurs tour pour attendre mais bien sûr je suis la première, je me dois d'être la première en tout car je suis leur future épouse après tout, je n'ai ni dormis ni mangée depuis des jours mais l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines ainsi que leurs doux visage dans ma tête me fais tenir. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort en moi, mais c'est normal, je m'apprête a aller voir des dieux!

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, j'ai l'impression de contempler l'entrée du paradis… mais suis-je bête, C'EST l'entrée du paradis. Les autres filles tentent de me pousser pour arriver avant moi, mais un bon coup de coude dans les dents de la plus proche fille convainc les autres de me laisser aller. Pendant que j'avance vers la première rangée du concert, je pose des pièges sur mon chemin pour que les autres filles se blessent gravement, cela me fera d'autres gêneuses en moins.

Ah mon dieu j'y suis, je suis devant la scène, je n'arrive pas a y croire, je voie la batterie de Shin un peu plus loin et ne cesse de la prendre en photo, après tout, c'est le siège de Dieu! Je ne cesse de hurler comme une hystérique, me brisant la voix en essayant de hurler plus fort que les 463 autres fans derrière moi (Oui, je les ai comptée, histoire de connaître le nombre de mes rivales, a la base la salle est pour 500 personnes, mais j'ai 22 billets en main et certaines filles on eut de malheureux accident suite a des chutes inexpliqué, quel dommage….)

Les lumières s'éteignent annonçant le début du concert, je profite du noir pour frapper quelque filles a proximité tout en hurlant comme la VRAI fan que je suis, je n'arrive pas a y croire, le concert commence…

(…)

J'ouvre mes yeux et je me réveille, autour de moi tout est blanc et j'entend un bip régulier, est ce ça le paradis? Je me relève et regarde autour de moi, mais où suis-je?? Bah peu importe, si c'est le paradis je devrais bientôt voir apparaître Strify non?

La porte s'ouvre et je m'attend tout naturellement a voir les membres de CB car après tout ils sont tous des anges, mais… mais…. Maimaimaimiamaiiiiiihhh!!! Ce n'est pas du tout Strify! Ni même un membre de CB! C'EST UN VIEUX BLACK EN BLOUSE BLANCHE ÇA!! Ni d'une ni deux je le plaque contre un mur et le regarde avec un regard méchant.

- OÙ est STRIFY!!!

Il me regarde avec un air apeuré.

- Qui ça?

- L'ange qui règne sur le paradis!!!

- Infirmier à l'aide!!!!

Deux gars costaud (Ne ressemblant même pas UN PEU a des membres de CB) entrent et me plaquent contre le lit, j'essaye néanmoins de les contenir comme je peux à coup de griffes et de dents.

- AU VIOLEEEEEEE YUUU AIDE MOUAAA!!!!

Pourtant, rapidement je sens une piqûre dans mon cou et le noir m'envahis.

(…)

Je sens une présence près de moi et je veux m'en éloigner mais je sens que je suis entravée et ouvre mes yeux d'un coup, je suis toujours dans le même lit mais je suis ATTACHÉE!!! O.O Et la présence près de moi n'est qu'une dame en blouse blanche elle aussi, ah mon dieu, UNE RIVALE!

- Hé toi!

- Oui jeune fille?

- C'est peine perdue d'essayer de draguer les anges hein! Ils sont a moi t'as pigé??

- Bien sûr mademoiselle…

- Et si tu les touches là j'vais te faire une jolie cravate tu va voir!

La dame soupire et s'apprête a sortir quand une question s'impose dans mon esprit.

- Au fait! Ils viennent quand les anges??

- Jamais, nous sommes dans un hôpital ici.

- QEUWAAAAHH HEY REVIENT ICI VOLEUSE D'HOMME!!!

- 1 mois plus tard -

Cela fais maintenant 2 jours que je suis sortie de ce qui n'était finalement pas le paradis, j'ai une carte entre les mains et compare ce qui y est écrit a l'affiche sur la bâtisse devant moi.

Les fans fini anonyme (FFA)

Je suis maintenant obligée d'y aller sous ordonnance de mon psychothérapeute, pfff c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si j'avais un problème, le fait que je me sois évanouis d'épuisement et de malnutrition pendant le dernier concert n'est qu'une simple coïncidence! Pffff. J'entre donc dans la bâtisse.

(…)

- Bonjour je m'appelle K et je suis fan de CB depuis des années.

- Bonjouuuuuur K!!!!!

- Cela fais maintenant 1mois et demi que je n'ai regardée aucun vidéo de CB!

- Félicitation!

- Malheureusement hier j'ai fais une rechute et j'ai cédé a la tentation d'aller voir des images d'eux sur le net pendant la nuit.

Soudain je ne tient plus et fond en larmes.

- J'ai honte, si honte de n'être qu'un être si imparfait!!! Comparée a eux qu'il sont si beau, c'est comme si je contemplerais le visage souriant du bouddha, leurs aura m'apaise tant!

Maintenant je hurle.

- ILS SONT MES DIEUUUUUU LES ULTIMES LES PLUS BEAU LES MEILLEURS ILS SONT MA VIE SANS EUX JE ….

Je sens encore une piqûre dans mon cou et c'est encore le trou noir. Finalement je me réveille chez moi, entre quatre mur si nus depuis que mon psy a décidée que c'était malsain d'avoir tout ça près de moi, comment vais continuer a vivre sans eux, je me sent si seule… Je finis par me rendormir, l'esprit tourmenté.

- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Ah mon Dieu! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! J'ai encore rêvé que les membres de CB mourraient tragiquement dévoré par un toaster géant! Ma phobie! Je me retourne pour serrer mon oreiller contre moi pour me réconforter (Après tout, il a la figure de Kiro imprimé dessus) Mais… CET OREILLER EST BLANC!!! O.O Ah c'est vrai, mon psy m'a tout confisqué! Non, Pitié! J'ai peur, je souffre!! C'est intenable je ne peux plus vivre ainsi!!

Frénétiquement, je recherche ma cachette secrète où se trouve tout ce que j'ai pu garder de CB, un stylo volé a Yu pendant une séance d'autographe ainsi que des affiches de CB. Après tout, cette vie est intenable maintenant et je sais donc ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je prend les images de CB et les humidifie une par une avant de les mettre dans le mixer, c'est dommage mais c'est pour la bonne cause. J'obtient rapidement une purée brunâtre et l'entasse dans une seringue que j'ai volé à l'hôpital.

Avec le Stylo j'écris un dernier message sur mon mur de chambre.

''VEUILLEZ ENTERRER MA DÉPOUILLE EN TERRE SAINTE, L'ALLEMAGNE. CB FOREVER!! Signé K''

Je m'assied ensuite par terre et récite un prière destinée au CB avant de m'injecter doucement la mixture chimique dans les veines, une fois ceci fais, j'attend.

- Ahhhh….

Je sent la douleur qui afflue en moi, la fin est proche je la sens, juste avant que je sente mon âme partir, je récite ces dernier mots empreint de tendresses.

- Strify, Kiro, Shin, Yu, Rom3o, Luminor… Je vous aimes…

FIN


End file.
